Environmental regulations dictate that the material selection in the vehicular industry needs to be halogen free and heavy metal free compositions especially for the vehicular cables. Typically, polyvinyl chloride (PVC) is utilized because of its combination of competitive raw materials costs and desirable properties. These properties include processibility, toughness, chemical resistance and ability to withstand temperatures typical for many applications in automotive environments.
Unfortunately, the chlorine content of PVC limits its disposal at the end of the life of the vehicle. Also there are concerns about effects on health and the environment by PVC by-products and PVC plasticizer. Accordingly, therefore, a replacement for PVC has long been sought with an intent to find competitive cost efficient replacements. In addition, performance must be taken into account including high temperature endurance, toughness processability and also reduction in weight.
It is therefore desirable to have a material that is a vehicular cable insulation, is cost effective and still achieves desirable characteristics such as lack of halogens and heavy metals, appropriate conductivity, temperature resistance, scrape abrasion resistance, resistance to heat aging, resistance to automotive fluids and resistance to flame and in particular to be capable of meeting the standard ISO (International Organization for Standardization) 6722 and offers all these properties with a reduction in weight.